Christmas reunion
by lele141299
Summary: It's Cristmas and even in Vongola maison isn't happy atmosphere An exception. BUt what is this A reunion for Tsuna's old class is held on the same day as the Vongola party for all Allies of Vongola Family. It's going to be madness and maybe some people learn that with the Vongola is no need to play even when you're just a regular guy! Mochida bashing! Sequel to Reunion Who is Who?
1. Chapter 1 - Rewrited

_**Hello everyone :D**_

_**Merry Christmas to you !**_

_**So anyway, many of you asked in the reviews for my story "Reunion Who is who?" what happened to Mochida. Because of this I decided to write a sequel to this story and seeing that it's Christmas, I also decided to make this my first Christmas story :D**_

_**Warnings : I'm making some changes in this story. Tsuna is still called Sawada, something good is going to happen this Christmas and maybe some characters are OOC**_

_**And maybe some adult time ( if you know what I'm talking about :D)**_

_**And now here we go :)**_

_**Christmas Reunion **_

**Somewhere in Japan !**

Outside, there is **a** heavy snowstorm **going on**. In one house was a tall man with short black hair and **a **very creepy smile on his face. This man, Mochida Kensuke, is our little Decimo's former classmate.

"So the timehas come, Dame-Tsuna" he said while he was looking at a letter in his hand.

The letter said:

_**Hello, you are warmly invited to **_

_**the Vongola Christmas party, alongside other former classmates of class 2XXX**_

_**Where ? Vongola ballroom in Italy**_

_**When ? On 24th December**_

_**What time ? 5:00 pm**_

_**We hope that you **__** have **__**time for us and we will see you there**_

_**Sincerely Vongola Company**_

Mochida smirked and chuckled darkly "Now we'll see, who is better HAHAHAHAHHAAH !"

_**Italy – Vongola base – Decimo's bedroom**_

"AH, Nyah , Ahnn!" was the only sound that could be heard from the biggest bedroom in the base.

"Reb- Ahnnn, Reborn! Ahh, ohh, ple- Ahhh, Nyaaaaah, aha ,ha ,pleas- AHH!, PLEASE!"

"What Tsuna, Hhhh, Mhhhh, you have to tell me or I won't know what you want ," smirked Reborn and slightly slowed his work. He gently kissed Tsuna's ear and continued down to his pulse and bit there, knowing of Tsuna's weakness.

"NYAAAHHHNN, Reborn! Yahhnnn, don't- ahhhnn, bite me!" said Tsuna with tears of pleasure forming in the corners of his eyes.

"Please, Rebor-Ahnn, Reborn ! Le- Nyaaaahhn, Let me COME!" shouted Tsuna with **a** heavy blush and tears _**on**_running down his cheeks ( A/N: Nosebleed !)

Reborn smirked and sped up his hand. Soon after Tsuna screamed and his stomach was covered with his white milk. ( A/N: OMG! (passes out ))

Reborn smiled and licked his hand clean of Tsuna's come. Tsuna was panting heavily and looking at Reborn with half lidded eyes. He blushed__harder, when Reborn started licking his body clean. When Reborn finished he went up and deeply kissed Tsuna. Tsuna could taste himself on Reborn's tongue and pulled him closer to taste more of the combo of himself with Reborn's unique taste of coffee and peppermint.

" Mnnnn, Ahnnn, Mannn " Tsuna was happily moaning from the feeling and Reborn was only smirking in amusement. When the air was sorely needed they broke the kiss and smiled at__each other.

"I love you Reborn" - "I love you too "

They spent next 10 minutes lying on their bed in an embrace, but when their bodies started to feel uncomfortable they went to the bathroom and had a nice bath. When their bodies where already very soggy they went out and__grabbed some clothes from the closet to wear.

_**Vongola's library**_

Tsuna was sitting on one of many love chairs and had his little nose in a book. He was wearing black shorts which only reached his knees and one of Reborn's many white t-shirts which was **way** to big for him and was falling off of his shoulder. In other words, it was a picture of many people's fantasies.

"Judaime, it's time for lunch " said Hayato when he slipped inside the library. Tsuna looked up from his book and smiled. He then stood up,after he marked the side of book, and went with Hayato to the dining room.

Inside the room were all of his friends, who were in the mansion right now, seated at the large dining table. All Arcobaleno, his guardians and even his father was there, latter at the end of the table, mind you.

When everyone was at their__rightful seat the servants started serving their lunch. As appetizer they had some toast with salad, which consisted of lettuce, tomatoes, carrots, corn, cucumber and red pepper mixed with mayonnaise. The main course was grilled chicken with rice and a herb cheese sauce. For desert the servants served them some delicate strawberry tart.

" I would like to go to the city today" said Tsuna when everybody had their deserts. All of them looked at him and finally Takeshi asked the question that everybody had in their__mind.

"Hah, haha, Tsuna why-? Is something missing and you need it?"

Tsuna shook his head " No, but I want to buy a present for everyone of you"

They smiled and shook their heads. Trust Tsuna to think about everyone of them before them.

"Then Tsuna I'm going with you. I have something I want buy myself and someone has to accompany you nevertheless" said Reborn and smirked at the end. Tsuna only pouted, but nodded at him before he stood up.

He bit them good bye and went to find something warmer to wear.

When he arrived in his bedroom he went straight to his closet and started looking for warm clothes, because : one) it was December and two) today__it started to snow, so it was freezing.

In the end he decided on some slim jeans with a red long sleeved shirt and some fine looking dark brown keen boots.

Then he picked up his black coat and black cap with fur . When he had everything he needed, he went to the main door and waited until Reborn came.

"Tsuna-nii are you warm enough ?" asked Lambo, when they were half out the door.

"Yes, don't worry Lambo. Don't wait on us, we might be late" said Tsuna and closed the door.

"He is so worried about you. You wouldn't be able to tell that when he was small, he was so selfish back then" smirked Reborn and hooked Tsuna's arm with his. Tsuna only smiled and learned more into Reborn.

On their way to the main street many shouted greetings at them and they greeted back. Ah, life was really peaceful. They were happy and together. What could go wrong ?

_**So here it is :D**_

_**I hope you like it and please tell me if I should continue it and don't forget that I'm looking for a BETA.**_

_**Also if I should continue**_ _**it this story **__**please tell me what you want in it. I'm open for all ideas and pairs :D and if you have any questions, please write me :D**_

_**Please Review and read my story :D Bye bye !**_

_**Beta'ed by **__**Dawnsty**___

_**Lenus141299**_


	2. Chapter 2 : In the town

_**Hello everybody,**_

_**So as I can see you want me to coninue writing this further and I'm very pleased :)**_

_**Anyway, if you have any ideas or you want something to be in this story, then please don't hesitate and write me either a review or even a PM I don't mind.**_

_**Also I want to write a chapter in which Tsuna is going to buy presents for his guardians and Reborn. So please if you have something in mind**__**( like what presents for which person, etc.)**__** please aslo write to me.**_

_**And in the first chapter I asked you, if you want other pairings in this lovely story, so here are the results :**_

_**8059 ( Yamamoto x Gokudera) : 2**_

_**1896 (Hibari x Chome) : 1 – Don't know if I can write it but I'm willing to try :)**_

_**So technically I declare two votes. Please vote for both of them. For the pairings and also their presents :D**_

_**So here we are with Chapter 2 :D**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Last time :**_

_**"Then Tsuna I'm going with you. I have something I want buy myself and someone **__**has to accompany**__** you nevertheless" said Reborn and smirked at the end. Tsuna only pouted, but nodded at him**__** before he **__**stood up.**_

_**He bit them good bye and went to find something warmer to wear.**_

_**When he arrived in his bedroom he went straight to his closet and started looking for warm clothes, because : one) it was December and two) today **__**it started to snow**__**, so it was freezing.**_

_**In the end he decided on some slim jeans with a red long sleeved shirt and some fine looking dark brown keen boots. **_

_**Then he picked up his black coat and black cap with **__**fur . When he had everything he needed, he went to the main door and waited until Reborn came.**_

_**"Tsuna-nii are you warm enough ?" asked Lambo, when they were **__**half out**__** the door. **_

_**"Yes, don't worry Lambo. Don't wait on us, we might be late" said Tsuna and closed the door.**_

_**"He is so worried about you. You wouldn't be able to tell that when he was small, he was so selfish back then" smirked Reborn and hooked Tsuna's arm with his. Tsuna only smiled and learned more into Reborn.**_

_**On their way to the main street many shouted greetings at them and they greeted back. Ah, life was really peaceful. They were happy and together. What could go wrong ?**_

_**Now :**_

"So Tsuna where are we going?" asked Reborn when they were on their way downtown.

"Hm, I don't know" smiled Tsuna. Reborn looked at him with gobsmacked expression.

Tsuna chuckled: "What I mean is, I don't have any place in mind so now I think that we can go see the town and maybe get some hot chocolate. You know like a date"

At this Reborn smiled. It had indeed been a long time since they went on a date. He took Tsuna's hand in his.

"So, will you go on a date with me?" He asked and looked Tsuna in the face. Tsuna smiled and nodded.

_**Vongola HQ**_

"So now, while Judaime is away we can start on the decorations" said Hayato as soon as the door closed after Tsuna and Reborn. Everybody nodded even Kyoya and Mukuro. They wanted to thank Tsuna for everything he did for them and decided to surprise him by decorating the mansion.

They bought a big tree which was going to be placed in the dinning room which is big enough to hold about 60 people in it. It is also the room where the Christmas reunion is going to take place.

So they started the work. Hayato and Takeshi went to the basement to grab the colored lights to put them up around the mansion. Mukuro, Kyoya and Chrome were tasked to decorate the tree and finally Ryohei and Lambo started to decorate the dining room and one of the smallest living rooms where they are together nearly every night.

_**With Tsuna and Reborn**_

"Ah, Reborn look at the lights" smiled Tsuna while looking at the lights which were decorating the plaza and pressing himself closer to Reborn.

"Yes, it's wonderful" said Reborn, but he wasn't looking at the lights but at Tsuna. (A/N: Ah, That's so sweet)

Tsuna looked at him and saw him looking at himself and smiled.

"Ne, Reborn, Let's go to some coffee I want some hot chocolate" said Tsuna while dragging Reborn to the nearest cafe. Reborn only chuckled and let Tsuna have his way.

Soon they sat at a table in a small, but cozy cafe, menu in hand. Tsuna was scanning the menu for something sweet and Reborn for espresso.

"Say Reborn what do you think are Ryohei and Lambo doing?"

"Hmm, Probably watching some silly Disney movie or shouting at themselves"

_**With Ryohei and Lambo**_

"We wish you a Merry Christmas, we wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy new year!" were the only sounds that could heard from one of the smallest living rooms.

"Ryohei-nii, do you think that Tsuna-nii is going to be happy about this?" Lambo asked as he hung up the last decoration. The room was simply awesome. Around the fireplace hung 9 socks, some lights were around the whole room and even some balls and ornaments were hanging in the room.

"Yes, to the EXTREMEEEEEEEEE"

_**Back to Tsuna and Reborn**_

"Hahaha, yeah you are probably right. Then what about Mukuro and Chrome?"

"I think that Kyoya is with them. You know that he has a thing or two for Chrome and she for him"

_**With Mukuro, Kyoya and Chrome**_

"Kufufufu, Birdy-chan, what do you think you are doing?"

"Pineapple Herbivore, don't annoy me!"

"Oya, what are you saying?"

"I will bite you to death"

"Kyoya, Mukuro-san, don't fight and help me with this so we can make boss happy"

_**In the cafe**_

"Yes I noticed it too. I think it's nice that Kyoya has someone he likes and Chrome isn't only with Mukuro."

Reborn nodded as he sipped his espresso.

"And what about Hayato and Takeshi? I think that they are so obviously together, …."

_**In the Vongola's basement**_

"Baseball-freak what do you think you are doing?!"

"Ma,ma Hayato it's okay"

"What is okay, YO-, Mhhhh"

_**In town, outside the cafe**_

"So Tsuna, where to now?"

"Hmm, now I want to buy them their present and for you too"

_**So here it is :D**_

_**Please don't forget to vote for the pairings and also tell me what present should Tsuna get for who?**_

_**I'm open for everything :D**_

_**Also don't forget to read and review :D**_

_**More reviews = More chapters**_

_**By Lenus**_

_**Beta'ed by Dawnsty**_


End file.
